1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for compensating for pixel defects of a charge coupled device (CCD) camera which uses a digital signal processor, and more particularly, to a defect compensation apparatus of a CCD camera which compensates for a defect according to a CCD defect level value detected on a real time basis.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional CCD camera, a defect is compensated for by using a predetermined pixel level in which positions of the pixels have been written in a ROM in advance, or by changing the cut-off frequency of the low-pass filter used to filter the luminance signal.
Here, the method of writing pixel positions in a ROM limits the defined write-capacity of the ROM. Furthermore, the method of using the low-pass filter causes resolution deterioration.